


【言金/梅闪】玩火自焚（上）

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 言金 梅闪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Relationships: 言金 梅闪
Kudos: 9





	【言金/梅闪】玩火自焚（上）

玩火自焚（上）

archer吉尔伽美什和caster吉尔伽美什分别穿着对方地衣服，像是在计划什么阴谋。

“怎么样年老的？本王这个主意很不错吧，一定很有趣！我还是真想感受下你和梅林那家伙平常都玩些什么花样。”archer慵懒地躺在床上，心中却是无比地激动。当然 只是现在激动，一会可就不好说了。

archer猛地坐起来，上下打量了一番坐在床边的caster，“怎么？你也被本王的玉体魅惑住了？”“”本王不过在想，你这副未得到良好休息的身躯，能不能招架得住绮礼那非人的巨物。”瞧瞧他这话说的，好像每次被操到哭喊求饶地人不是他一样。

caster幽幽地看向archer：“到时候看看了。”

那就看看会怎么样吧。

—————————c闪场景———————————

刚洗完澡的贤王光溜溜地坐在床上，偷偷暼了一眼言峰绮礼的胯下，心中百感交集：这是什么玩意！年轻的每次和这家伙都怎么搞的，没被操死可真是个奇迹，真不愧年轻时的本王…生命力强大…

在贤王震惊的目光中，言峰绮礼让他跨坐到自己身上，完全勃起的凶物不住蹭着他的后臀。恐惧感从心口涌到四肢百骸，吉尔伽美什咽了咽口水，撑着言峰绮礼的腹肌跨过他的巨物坐到了他大腿上。

这下子，可能真真切切看清，这东西到底有多长了。吉尔伽美什目测估计了一下，能捅到胃…他一点都不认为自己能吞下这东西！被操死的感觉，他可不想体验一次。这可太过了！

吉尔伽美什慌乱的起身想跑，却被言峰绮礼握着腰拽了回来。“吉尔伽美什，送上门来可不会让你跑了。”一听就知道已经看出来他不是年轻的了！吉尔伽美什后知后觉想起他忘记隐去胳膊上的花纹…完了…他就不该答应英雄王那个荒谬的请求。

“哦呀 看来是梅林不能很好地满足你，想必你也做好一定的觉悟了吧，吉尔伽美什。”

恶魔的低喃钻进他的耳朵萦绕在他的大脑中，这次本王可真是栽了…就知道年轻的那家伙只会坑本王！细碎的血丝爬上言峰绮礼的眼底，他死死地盯住吉尔伽美什的血红色的眼睛。还是那空无一物的虚无，漆黑漆黑的泥潭，想将他整个人拉进去，沉沦。

就算你这么看着本王！也不能让你捅死我啊！

他负隅顽抗地挡着自己的后面，不让言峰绮礼的手指进入半分，仿佛在保守着最后一分生存的命脉。却还是被拉开手臂，言峰绮礼将他的双手绑在头顶，十足一副要强奸的气势。

“圣职者，你这样做是强奸”吉尔伽美什手掌满满是汗，目光死死地锁着他，盯着他的一举一动。

“是你送过来让我强奸的”言峰绮礼毫无诚意地笑着说“是合奸。”

言峰绮礼掰开他的大腿，在穴口处大力按揉着，却迟迟不进入，吉尔伽美什腰肢颤抖着，双腿轻轻夹住他的腰部，磨蹭着他腰侧的肌肉。

“要做就快点，磨磨蹭蹭的最麻烦了。”事到如今还说这种不知死活的话。下一秒，娇嫩的后穴伴随他的呻吟吞进了三根手指，粗粝的指节不断搅动着柔嫩的后穴。紧致的小口突然被插进三根手指，给了他一种没有经过扩张就被插入的错觉，最脆弱的内里暴露在对方手中，只能任凭他揉按摩搓，吉尔伽美什脸颊通红，粗粗地喘着气。还未适应的后穴紧紧吸搅着手指。

突如其来的快感迅速袭击了吉尔伽美什的脆弱的神经，言峰绮礼死死地抵在前列腺上揉弄，刚被开发的身体可是很难接受这番快感，每一下按揉对他来说都是难耐的折磨。肠液却不顺主人的意，滑腻腻地从深处留下，沾满言峰绮礼的手掌。吉尔伽美什想要一脚踹开他，逃避这磨人的惩罚，却被那人一手握住脚踝，一手掰开腿根，将大腿分得更开。手指突然的离去让他感到极为难耐，娇嫩的穴口一吸一合地收缩着，似乎在期待他人的疼爱。

吉尔伽美什粗重地喘着气，伸手勾上对方的脖子，将他拉至身前，轻轻地覆上了他的嘴唇，却只是用舌头舔弄了他的干燥的唇瓣，并未去吻他。言峰绮礼想要加深这个吻，却被吉尔伽美什推开了。他指了指自己的嘴唇，湿润的唇瓣尽显诱人的气息，笑着说着惹火的话：“这里，我只留给梅林。”

言峰绮礼漆黑阴沉的眼睛里似乎酝酿着一场狂风暴雨，身体最柔嫩脆弱的地方还暴露在他眼前，随时都可能被侵犯，大难临头还这么说，真不愧是吉尔伽美什。神父却笑着回应他：“很好，看来你是做好被干翻的准备了。”

吉尔伽美什还没来得及反应这句话的意思，就被后穴传来的撕裂疼痛打断了思考。言峰绮礼没有留给他一丝一毫喘息的余地，巨刃凶狠地凿开紧致的内壁一定到底，直肠口还没来得及抵抗就被残忍地破开，吉尔伽美什睁大眼睛连叫都叫不出来，就被狠戾的撞击撞到头脑发昏，那人根本没等他适应，就开始大开大合地操干，不是自己熟悉的梅林那富有技巧的性爱，而是顺从人来最原始的欲望，每一次都直插到底，操弄着从来没被开发过的内里。

梅林的长度只能堪堪捅过他的直肠口，而大部分情况会顾及他不舒服，只浅浅地插弄着直肠，还会细心地照顾他的敏感点，将他的身体吃得透透的，舒爽到连脚趾都抑制不住地蜷缩，浑身无力，将身体都交给爱人。

可现在呢？虽说也是浑身无力吧，但是是疼到浑身无力，未被开拓过的地方正在遭受着凶狠的责罚，那人对他没有一丝一毫的怜爱，异常粗大的茎身恶狠狠地擦过敏感至极地前列腺，直直地破开直肠口，操到结肠的最内里。第一次被侵犯的结肠很不好受，死命地推阻着异物的入侵，紧紧地搅紧肠肉，想要那凶器能够知难而退，谁知迎来的却是更为残忍的侵犯，巨刃凶狠鞭挞着脆弱敏感的肠肉，毫无商量余地不断责罚着可怜的肠肉。

言峰绮礼眸光狠戾地握住吉尔伽美什的腰，手劲早已失了轻重，掐出了一片片青紫，吉尔伽美什惊地乱动，牙关颤颤地打着哆嗦，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，抑制不住的哭喊出来。

可他再怎么哭喊求饶，都不会得到身上那人的可怜，反而会为自己讨来更为粗暴地对待。荒唐的性爱在他的哭喊声中愈演愈烈，后穴不堪重负地收缩痉挛，敏感的前列腺被一次次残忍摩擦，内里最为脆弱的嫩肉怎吃得消这番虐待？在一次次摩擦中逐渐肿了起来，变得更为敏感脆弱，却依旧被欺负地惨兮兮的。肠液不停地往外流，这让吉尔伽美什发现，他被硬生生操开了！简直是惨无人道！他真是后悔答应了英雄王这个提议，简直是自己把火坑里推。

那凶器就像一个巨大的楔子，将他从头到尾都狠狠贯穿，把他钉在身下，逃脱不得，只能被迫受着这淫邪残酷的责罚。凶戾的性器全部插进去，每次都侵占到最深处，要让这里，留下只属于自己的痕迹。前端在没有被触碰的情况下被生生操射了，他也是真没想到自己还这么有抖m天分，被如此残忍地对待身体却还可以得到快感。精液喷涌到二人的小腹上，言峰绮礼轻轻勾了勾嘴角，吉尔伽美什直觉感到这不是什么好预兆。

果然，下一瞬，紧绷的腰腹突然发力，却没有顶到最深处，而是冲着前列腺顶去，再狠狠擦过。吉尔伽美什猛烈地挣扎起来，不停地推阻着身上的人，张开的唇瓣除了喘息以外挤不出半点呻吟。

梅林从未这样对待过他，在不应期被操干这种事情他很难接受，每次梅林都会耐心地等他享受完高潮余韵，再继续和他欢爱。

可现在 他也只能被死死压住身子，被凶器一次次贯穿，享受着他不应期无规律的肠道收缩，满意地顶弄着可怜的前列腺。任凭吉尔伽美什怎么哭喊，都不会停止对他的侵犯。  
更可怕的是，每次都退出一点，就蹭着前列腺顶到最顺深处，过快的频率顶的吉尔伽美什无可适从，无法消受却只能被迫接受。过度的快感侵蚀着吉尔伽美什的神经，他早就没了力气，现在甚至连挣扎都挣扎不动，只能软了身子任凭身上人抽插操弄。

他崩溃地看着自己被顶起来的肚皮，足足地起来了两三厘米，可见这凶器尺寸多么可观。可见他的后穴正在遭遇着多么惨无人寰的对待。

后穴突然挤出一大股肠液，他的身子又开始颤抖起来，不由自主地后仰挺腰，难耐地用头一下下砸着枕头。言峰绮礼知道，他干高潮了。这个时候肠肉总会不停地剧烈收缩，而这收缩是完全不受吉尔伽美什控制的，言峰绮礼特别喜欢在这个时候继续操他，因为干高潮可以不断地累加，也就是说，在不应期操干，可以让吉尔伽美什一直处于高潮状态。

异常敏感的身体不断遭受着残忍的侵犯，流出穴口的肠液甚至在过快的插弄中捣弄出了泡沫。吉尔伽美什可是真真切切地知道了，这家伙有多么地恶劣，但他没有archer圣杯战争时的记忆，只是通过千里眼知道了他的所作所为。

你到底是…教给了这家伙什么啊！这家伙所追求的愉悦，竟会让本王都无法消受。

吉尔伽美什连上千里眼通告梅林：狠狠搞他。  
他相信梅林早就看出来那不是他了。

—————————a闪场合—————————

吉尔伽美什做梦也没有想到，梅林这个表面温柔的家伙会连润滑都不做就直接操进来。本来以为这次可以体会一次温柔的性爱…真是没想到…

吉尔伽美什欲哭无泪地挨着操，下身紧闭的穴口猝然被滚烫粗大的凶器凿入 娇嫩的内壁受不住，可怜兮兮地搅着梅林的性器，忍受着性器刚一进入就凶狠讨伐的力道。“王啊，您既然敢来，就要想好会是这样的后果哟”对他而言，不一样滋味的恋人可真是让他欲罢不能。他不想再如同以前那样温柔对待吉尔伽美什，或者是英雄王他，也更喜欢粗暴的性爱吧！这具食髓知味的身体疯狂地侵犯着身下的躯体。

“嘛，您来找我是想体会怎样的性爱呢？”梅林不知从哪里拿出来的布条，轻轻地捂住了吉尔伽美什的眼睛，在脑后打了个死结。

当视力被剥夺的时候，身体的其他感官就会变得异常敏感，比如，他能更深切地感受到后穴里嵌进去的火热凶器，一点点灼烧着他的理智。像是要讲自己揉到他身子里，嫩肉颤抖着吮吸着龟头，将湿润温热的肠液浇灌到上面，好方便他继续操弄，穴肉的吮吸带着撒娇讨饶的以为，比起身体的主人还真是意外地诚实。梅林怜爱地吻上吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，轻轻地咬了下唇，惹得他发笑。

“本王倒想看看你，能玩出什么花样。”  
梅林重重地顶弄了两下，把毫无防备的人顶得双腿打颤。

本被夺去的视野里却出现了漫天花海，粉色的花瓣飘洒层层覆盖在他的身上。像是要将美人埋藏，休叫他人窥探他的美色。他想伸手接住它们，却发现自己全身都动弹不得，才知藤蔓已将他浑身紧绑，甚至连后面都已经被深深侵犯。这一动，藤蔓似乎知道他醒了，发了疯一般疯狂肆虐他的肠道，携着粗暴的力道，将紧致的肠肉彻底破开，吉尔伽美什哀怨地呜咽了一声，就被肩颈附近的藤蔓伸入口腔尽数堵住了哭喊。泪水弥漫住他的眼睛，已然看不清漫天飞花，眼中只剩一片花影摇曳。

一根细小的藤蔓紧紧得缠绕围剿着前列腺，并不断地揉按那块娇嫩脆弱的软肉。不停地搜刮按压，用坚硬的茎叶扫弄那可怜的腺体， 吉尔伽美什疯狂得挣动起来，却拉扯不动藤蔓丝毫。口中的藤蔓不断翻搅着他的舌头，也还是梅良心还剩点良心，没让这东西深喉折磨他， 那是吉尔伽美什最厌烦的感受。能配得上让他口交的人寥寥可数，怎能让这怪物抢了先机。

等本王出去！你死定了！吉尔伽美什恨恨地想。

藤蔓想是知道了他的想法，顺遂梅林的意愿来加重对他的责罚。又是一根细小的藤蔓，在吉尔伽美什铃口处摩擦试探 它慢慢按揉那个小口再顺着小口钻入，还不断搅动着极为脆弱的尿道壁，他可从来没受过这样的侵犯，身上所有的洞都在被玩弄欺辱，哪怕是原本用来操女人的器官，居然都被插入 前端传来的剧烈疼痛和后面的强烈快感形成强大对比。

不断顶弄腺体的藤蔓给了他致命的快感，被内里刁钻扫荡的藤蔓搅得又疼又痒，连脚趾都舒爽地绷紧，俨然一副被过度疼爱的模样。

又是几根细小的藤蔓，在他的铃口周围试探，吉尔伽美什疯狂地摇着头，不停地呜咽，想要阻止他们的侵入。泪水挂在湿漉漉的睫毛上格外耀眼，睫毛止不住地颤抖着，诉说着主人的痛苦。但这无法阻止藤蔓的继续入侵，又有两根藤蔓钻入铃口，责罚着他的尿道，将那没有伸缩性的内壁撑至极限。  
痛感肆虐席卷着他的神经，他想要蜷曲在一起，来抵御这过分的疼痛，可他却连动一下四肢都做不到，只能被残忍无情地侵犯尿道。

更可怕的是，后穴抽插的藤蔓也一样增多了，将穴口撑到了极至，足足有男子小臂的粗细。那深处的藤蔓正在一下下试探着直肠边缘的小口，妄想顶穿他的肚子。吓得内里的软肉多情地吮吸着藤蔓，用直肠边缘的敏感软肉摩擦刺激着顶端的坚硬，期望他手下留情，不要再继续欺负它了。

下一瞬，直肠口被猛地破开，藤蔓插到了前所未有的深度，不像绮礼那般坚硬的性器，顺着肠道不断深入，吉尔伽美什整个腹部都止不住得痉挛，感受着身体不断被破开最深处的慌乱感，却连想抓住什么讨饶都做不到，没有任何可以攀附可以给他借力的东西，眼泪止不住地涌出眼眶，心中暗骂着这向自己施以极刑的男人，猩红的蛇目猛然放大，无神地望着飘洒着的花瓣。谁会知这花海下面，掩盖着多么淫荡的景象。那画面中的美人，又在遭受着怎样残酷的淫刑。

胸口的藤蔓不断揉搓着他的乳尖，甚至甩动着茎叶轻轻抽打，那敏感的地方怎经得起这番折磨？不一会弄得又红又肿，足足涨大了一倍，才满心欢喜地附上两个吸盘，不停地吮吸着可怜的乳头，一副不吸出来奶绝不罢休的气势。吉尔伽美什崩溃地看着，快感和痛感都太为强烈，冲刷地他抬不起头，他被干得浑身都出了水，后面的水甚至夹都夹不住，顺着藤蔓留下。他想要努力想要集中精力出了这个幻境，奈何较低的对魔力不允许他这么做，只能在这里接受着噩梦般的惩罚。看来梅林是决心要给他个惩罚，让他深刻地记住，别再去陷害贤王。

乳尖传来轻微的刺痛，估计是被吸破皮了…吉尔伽美什悲痛地想，早知今日 何必当初呢。真是自作自受。

前端的藤蔓直接深入了膀胱，后穴深入的藤蔓却退回直肠，直戳戳地顶撞着前列腺，决心要将他操射，区区怪物，还能给本王什么快感不成？吉尔伽美什反抗地想，却被汹涌的快感席卷了大脑，前端的性器颤抖着想要射精，藤蔓却不依不饶地堵住铃口，精液只好顺着它倒流进了膀胱，这奇特的滋味，可着实是不好受。吉尔伽美什呜咽着哭喊，本没指望什么，没想到却得到了梅林的回应。

“王啊，想必你已经得到相当的教训了吧！”  
他收到贤王传来的消息“我正是这样做的呢”他如此回复。

吉尔伽美什的视觉再次被夺走，眼上的布被轻轻解下，他睁开泪水朦胧的眼睛看着趴在他胸口吸允乳尖的大型白色犬种，吉尔伽美什彻底清醒了，会想到刚刚发生的事，脑袋轰的一声炸了，一气之下抬起脚将身上人直接踹下床去。却牵扯到使用过度的后穴传来轻微刺痛。

“胆大包天！你是不想活了吗！”

梅林笑着爬上来，取下了他的尿道扩张仪。“这不是为了给您一个深刻美好的回忆嘛”梅良心如此说到，并再次将性器不容抗拒地埋入那软糯的小口，他将臀肉掰得更开，附身含住胸前红肿水润的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻研磨，惹得吉尔伽美什一声惊叫，乱颤着腰肢，推阻着梅林，却被深深的一顶顶软了身子，老老实实躺下受着欺负。到嘴边的狠话都化作呻吟泄了出去，引得梅林更凶狠地操弄。

软糯的穴口被撑到不行，湿漉漉地往外留着水，好似一副被欺负哭了的模样，诉说着主人是怎样被残忍强奸，那里紧紧夹着男人紫红的阳物，怯生生地受着淫乱的惩罚，淫水顺着股沟汇聚到尾椎处，汇聚成一大滴落下，吉尔伽美什满脸潮红，蛇瞳依旧涣散无光，湿漉漉的金发粘在额头，简直是被操到快要崩溃的模样。


End file.
